Forever And For Always
by FinchelQuick34
Summary: A series of one shots following Juliette and Avery throughout their relationship over the years, set to various country songs.
1. Gonna Be Ok

**New story! Like I really need to start another one while I have like three that aren't complete yet. The idea for this has been stuck in my head and I just had to start it before I went crazy. I'm used to writing Glee fanfics, so this should be interesting. **

**I got the idea for this simply for my love/obsession with country music. In addition to my new obsession with Javery, this idea came to mind and I went with it. Plus I was so inspired by the few, but great, Javery stories that are on here. **

**So each one shot is going to be based off of a country song. Sometimes I'll even include it in the story if it works out that way. I'll always post part of the lyrics before the story. I really hope you all enjoy this. I'm sorry it's short too! Again, no experience whatsoever when it comes to Nashville fanfics, haha! Enjoy and remember to review!**

* * *

_"I see the storm clouds in your eyes, don't be afraid to taste the tears you cry._  
_Ring the good out of the bad, there's an awful lot of beauty in that."_

_"Gonna Be Ok" - The Band Perry_

Juliette was the first to wake up the next morning, noticing that Avery was sleeping beside her. The previous night, she came over with baked pasta, practically confessing her love to him, leading Avery to carry her away to his bedroom.

She watched intently as he slept, thinking about how she was falling for him, which scared her. She was afraid of letting her guard down and being with another man who would end up leaving her just like the others.

Juliette always felt different whenever she was with Avery. She felt safe and cared for, not some little accessory to keep and then throw away when he was done with her.

Other than her thoughts about Avery running through her mind, she thought about her career. How long would she be on a break for? Would she ever want to go back into the music business after what just happened? It was all up in the air at this point. She felt lost. The only thing she was sure about was Avery.

Juliette felt movement beside her, looking back over at Avery. He opened his eyes, immediately landing on her. "Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," she said, giving him a smile in return. She adjusted the blanket that was on her, pulling it up after feeling a soft breeze hit her bare skin.

"Um," he started saying as he sat up in bed, "I'll go make us some breakfast."

"No, stay here for a while. I can wait to eat."

Avery laid back down, facing Juliette, "Okay."

"I don't think I told you this but after my induction at the Opry, Jeff let me go from Edgehill."

Avery looked away for a moment. He saw it coming and he knew Juliette did too, just not this fast. But she was grateful for getting out of that never-ending black hole of a record label.

"What's your plan now?"

Juliette chuckled, "I have no plan as of right now. I'm taking a break. But looking ahead, I'm so lost."

"Hey," he said, grabbing her attention. "Everything is going to be okay. Sure you're lost now, but if you're the Juliette Barnes that I know, you'll figure it out."

"You really think I can get it all back one day?"

Avery nodded, leaning over to wipe away a stray tear from the blonde's cheek. "I know you will," he said, giving her a reassuring smile. "Now how about I go make that breakfast now?"

Juliette nodded and let him go. He grabbed his boxers off the floor from his side of the bed, standing up to grab an old t-shirt from the top of his dresser. Avery climbed back on the bed and got close to Juliette once again, pressing a soft kiss on her lips. Pulling away, the both of them smiled at each other.

"I'll be right back," Avery said, giving Juliette one last kiss on her forehead.

"Okay," she said and watched him leave the bedroom. Juliette admired the fact that they never discussed or agreed on the fact that they were now "a thing".

They both just knew.


	2. Mine Would Be You

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! **

**This one is much longer and I really wanted to post it today since Nashville is on tonight. I can't wait for more Javery!**

**So this one shot was inspired by the song Mine Would Be You by Blake Shelton. It's one of my favorites by him and the one verse of this song is what really got me thinking of a storyline for this. **

**Also, season one is kind of a blur to me but I don't remember anyone bringing up Avery's family or background. So in this case I totally made it up! Scarlett hinted in the last episode that her and Avery came to Nashville from Mississippi which is why I have it in here.**

**If anything is incorrect please let me know, thanks! **

**I appreciate reviews, they keep me motivated and writing so please review. Thanks! :D**

* * *

_"What's the greatest chapter in your book?_  
_Are there pages where it hurts to look?__"_

_"Mine Would Be You" - Blake Shelton_

Juliette Barnes never got nervous, she always took things head on. That was until Avery's parents invited them for their anniversary dinner back home in Mississippi. It was just a small get together, nothing big.

Avery was more open about his family background compared to Juliette. She was getting better even after a year of dating but still wasn't there quite yet. Compared to her own disaster of a family, Avery's was perfect.

They were currently staying at a hotel that was close to the Barkley residence. Avery's father offered for them to stay at their house, but since Juliette had to be back in Nashville for a meeting with Rayna the next day, the hotel was more convenient.

"Almost ready babe?" she heard Avery call out.

"I'll be right there," she answered, fixing her earring before exiting the bathroom. "Zip me up?"

Avery nodded, walking towards her to zip up the back of her maroon colored dress. "You look beautiful," he said.

"Thanks," Juliette said in a nervous tone.

"Hey," said Avery, grabbing her attention again. "Don't be nervous Jules, they're going to love you."

"I highly doubt that," she said, grabbing the bottle of wine she purchased before they left for Mississippi to give to Avery's parents. "We better get going. I don't want their first impression of me to be that I hold you up from family gatherings."

Juliette thought to herself as they made their way to the Barkley residence. She knew she was going to be compared to Scarlett in every way and expected the worst. To them, Scarlett was his ideal soul mate. She was sweet, wholesome, pretty and perfect for their Avery. Not Juliette Barnes, the country singer who has been known to get around and the long list that followed her of everything that was wrong with the twenty five year old.

They soon arrived at the quaint Barkley home. It wasn't extravagant nor was it small, it was a perfect Mississippi home. There were a couple cars in the driveway seeing that they probably were the last ones to arrive.

"Juliette, you didn't have to come with me you know," Avery spoke up after putting the car in park.

"This is important to you, and it was about time that I finally met your family."

Avery smirked a little, "I really do appreciate it."

Juliette smiled at him and gave a short nod, leaning over to place a kiss on his lips and pulling away, "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they first entered the house, Avery was the first to be welcomed with warm hugs by his family. He then introduced Juliette to everyone, his mom and dad, his older sister Savannah and her husband Dave, including their seven-year-old daughter Addison, Addie for short, who wasn't present at the time.

It was the kind of family that Juliette saw in movies or read in books as a child. Nothing compared to her own. Did she desire it for her future? Yes. Did she think she deserved it? Hell no.

"It's very nice to meet you Juliette, welcome to our home," said his father, holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Well thanks for invitin'... I mean inviting me Mr. Barkley," she corrected herself, being cautious of how she spoke, also accepting the handshake.

"Oh, please call me John."

"And call me Mary Ann," his mother spoke up.

Juliette nodded and stayed close to Avery. Soon a little girl with short brown hair appeared in the hallway, running up to Avery. "Uncle Avery!" she exclaimed. "I missed you!"

Avery picked her up and held her tight, "I missed you too Addie."

Juliette's heart melted, seeing how great Avery was with kids. She knew he wanted them one day but she wasn't sure herself. Juliette found it very hard to picture herself as a mother.

He turned towards Juliette still holding Addie in his arms, "Addie I'd like you to meet someone very special to me, this is Juliette."

"Hey I know you, I saw you sing on the Country Music Awards! You were very good!" the seven-year-old praised, making the adults in the foyer laugh.

"Well thank you very much Addie, and it's nice to meet you," Juliette said with her famous smile.

"You too Juliette," she said back as Avery finally set her down on the floor again.

"Oh, Savannah we better go finish up dinner," said Mary Ann.

"Can I help?" Addie asked. The older women accepted the help from the child, walking away and into the kitchen.

"She's adorable," said Juliette.

"Yeah she is," Avery agreed, following John and Dave to the dining room table to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The meal was going rather well and Juliette was finally getting comfortable with Avery's family. Talking, laughing, mostly Mary Ann and John exchanging stories about their 40 years of marriage and saying how proud they were of Avery with his career in music. Addie had left the table, finding most of the conversation boring.

"Excuse me, where's your bathroom?" Juliette asked.

"Down the hall and to the left," said Mary Ann.

Juliette let go of Avery's hand so that she could leave the table, "Thank you."

Once Juliette was in the bathroom, Avery took the initiative to ask his family about Juliette, "So what do you guys think?"

"I like her," said Mary Ann.

"I like her a lot," said John. "She's a little thing and very pretty."

"But you don't love her…."

"Well she's no Scarlett," Savannah added.

"Savannah I'm over Scarlett, it's been over between us for a long time."

"I have to agree sweetheart," said Mary Ann. "Juliette is very nice, but I'm afraid she'll end up breaking her heart, just by knowing what I know of her."

Avery shook his head, "No you don't _know_ her Mom. She's a beautiful person and what I wanted more than anything tonight was for you to accept her."

"I liked her," Dave spoke up. "They've been together for a year right? I think she's great for him."

"Thanks Dave," said Avery.

Juliette left the bathroom, stopping in her tracks as she heard the family talking. She started to pick up that the conversation was about her.

"Well I don't think she's good enough for him," said Mary Ann.

"You love her don't you?" Savannah asked.

"Of course I do," Avery said with a tone in his voice. "I love her more than I have ever loved anyone and…"

Avery stopped talking as he heard Juliette's heels click against the hardwood floor. Juliette took her seat next to Avery again, "What are we talking about?" Juliette asked, playing dumb.

"Just um," said Dave. "How Addie has her dance recital coming up."

"Oh," said Juliette, taking a sip from her wine glass. "She must be very excited for that."

"Yeah she is," Savannah nodded, acting like the previous conversation never happened.

Avery and Juliette left the house a few hours later, thanking them for the invitation once again and Avery promising to call them as soon as he could.

Once on the road, heading back to the hotel, Juliette finally said something to Avery, "I'm sorry that I'm not good enough for you."

Avery sighed, pissed off that she heard that, "How much did you hear of that?"

"Oh just enough."

"Jules don't listen to them."

"Don't listen to them?" she asked, "Avery, you respect your parents enough to listen to their opinion."

"I don't always have to agree with it."

"Bullshit."

Avery pulled over on the side of the road, worried that if they carried on the conversation the way it was, they probably would've gotten into a car accident or something.

"God damn it Juliette I love you, don't you know that by now? We've been together a year now; I moved into your place…I'm committed to being with you. Yeah I listen to their opinions but what they said was irrelevant to me."

Juliette didn't look at him; she didn't want to show him the tears that were falling from her blue eyes. "Look at me baby," he said.

Finally she did. Seeing her, he took her hand into his own and held it. "If it were up to me, I would choose you every time."

Juliette breathed out heavily and looked at him for a moment before saying anything, only responding with a kiss. "And to answer what you said before I came back in, I love you too."


	3. Hey Pretty Girl

**I thought of the idea for this a while ago and it's pure fluff and cuteness! I apologize for it being so short though.**

**So the song for this is "Hey Pretty Girl" by Kip Moore. I recently saw Lady Antebellum in concert (I had pit seats which made the whole thing even more awesome) and the opening acts were Kacey Musgraves and Kip Moore. Both of them were amazing and Kip sang this song acoustically, it was beautiful. I've heard of the song before that but him singing it live really encouraged the idea for this.**

**I really hope you all like it, and please, please, please review! Thanks!**

* * *

_"Hey pretty girl, you did so good_  
_Our baby's got your eyes_  
_And a fighter's heart like I knew she would_  
_Hey pretty girl, you did so good"_

_"Hey Pretty Girl" - Kip Moore_

"Avery," Juliette moaned in her sleep, throwing the covers off of her. It was around two in the morning and Juliette hadn't fallen asleep yet.

"What is it?" he yawned.

"She wont stop moving and kicking. It's becoming a real pain after a while."

Avery turned towards her, blinking his eyes a few times to wake himself up, "Well what do you suggest I do?"

Juliette sat up in the bed, her back leaning against the headboard and her hand resting on her protruding seven-month pregnant belly. "She likes it when one of us sings to her. I think she prefers you more though, who could blame her?"

Avery let out a soft chuckle, "I highly doubt that, but if you think so."

He quickly thought of a song to sing and got closer to Juliette's belly, placing a hand on it and rubbing soothing circles in hopes of trying to get their baby girl to sleep.

"Alright little lady, I'm only doing this once okay? Your mama needs to sleep and so do you."

Juliette smiled at him; never in a million years did she picture this scene before her. She was married, with a baby on the way and was at a good place in her career all at twenty-seven years old. She couldn't be any happier.

The pregnancy as a whole was challenging for Juliette. Morning sickness was the absolute worst and being the size of a whale wasn't pleasant either. But for something that was growing inside of her, something she hand never met or seen before that was half of her and half of Avery, she loved her daughter so much already. Juliette had no idea how to be a Mother but she sure as hell knew she would be better than her own.

_**Hey pretty girl, let's build some dreams**_

_**And a house on a piece of land**_

_**We'll plant some roots and some apple trees**_

_**Hey pretty girl, let's build some dreams**_

_**Life's a long and winding ride**_

_**Better have the right one by your side**_

_**Happiness don't drag its feet**_

_**And time moves faster than you think**_

_**Hey pretty girl, you did so good**_

_**Our baby's got your eyes**_

_**And a fighter's heart like I knew she would**_

_**Hey pretty girl, you did so good**_

_**Hey pretty girl, when I see the light**_

_**And it's my time to go**_

_**I'm gonna thank the Lord for a real good life**_

_**A pretty little girl and a beautiful wife**_

"She stopped," Juliette said after Avery finished, "Thank God."

"She'll have your eyes," said Avery.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because every time I picture her, I see a spitting image of you. Blonde hair, blue eyes, everything that's you is her."

She flashed him a smile in return, "I can see that too."

"Have you thought of any names recently?" he asked.

"Not really," Juliette admitted. "I just feel like any name I think of isn't good enough for her."

"How about Riley?"

Juliette sighed, "That's too basic. The other day I was thinking of the name Cassidy but I just never gave it that much thought."

"I love it."

"You do?"

"Yeah, and we can call her Cassie for short."

The blonde nodded, "Thinking about it, I like it a lot."

Avery leaned towards her belly again and placed a sweet kiss on it, "Goodnight Cassidy."

Juliette pulled the covers back over, "Did we just name our daughter?"

Avery sat up and gave Juliette a kiss as well, "I think we did."


End file.
